


My Best Fri(Ene)nd

by Raybird99



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Dragons, Other, Reader-Insert, more tags and characters to come as I update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raybird99/pseuds/Raybird99
Summary: You mysteriously have something thrown at you, with no known sender. The bundle that hits you, well, turns out to be your new bundle of joy.This is a reader-insert story. Instead of inserting "_____" or "(Y/N) or something, I simply leave them nameless with work arounds and stuff. More updates to come.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This is a reader-based story, and I'm trying my best to make it so that anyone reading the story can be put in their shoes.  
>   
>  **I do:**  
>  •Use gender-neutral they/them pronouns (anything the reader is called, usually "dude" or "guy" is always gender-neutral for this story.)  
> •Try not to use race in any way towards the reader, so no "blushing, my cheeks turn pink" or "clenching my fist so tightly it turns red/pink/any way to make the reader generally sound white" BS up in here.  
> •Not describe anything about the reader. As much as possible. The reader will remain unnamed, with no but replacements.ThingsI can't avoid though, are: Trying to give them a general personality, give them a job/house, friends, etc. I try my best, but I can't let the reader do nothing!

You're walking home from the small diner you work at when something hits you from behind. It didn't hurt exactly, but you definitely felt it. It felt almost like one of those thick stress balls, something with weight, yet cushioned. Confused and curious, you turn around and try to spy who might have thrown the object. Oddly enough, no one's there. Strange. You glance downward to spot what had hit you.

  
You take a moment to set your eyes upon it in the setting sun, but finally you notice what it was. A shiny, almost silky looking piece of dark turquoise fabric bundled up around something about the size of a fist. As you bend down and pick it up, it must've been only loosely wrapped because you're only grasping the corner of the fabric. Looking at what it had been wrapped around now, it looked almost like a small circular leather pouch, or perhaps one of those large jawbreakers, except a hideous shade of brown.

  
Regardless of what it looked like, you didn't care. You wanted to see what it was. Who wouldn't want to know what had softly nailed them between the shoulder blades? As you grab onto it, you notice it was neither of the previous guesses, not even close. It was a bunch of wet, brown paper towels, ones you would find inside a school or a gas station bathroom, all wadded together in an almost solid form. Or you thought so, bringing it closer to your inspecting eye you notice the towels were only (only?) 30 layers deep or so.

  
You unwrap the moist and unpleasant feeling towels from a completely black... ball? Ball was the only word to describe it, although it didn't seem right to call it that. The ball couldn't have been the weight of a solid bouncy ball, yet not quite light enough to be an empty, like a ball in a ball pit. It was completely smooth, no cracks or dents of any sort, and it wasn't completely spherical, but not quite what you'd think of if you heard oval. A weird in-between. It was solid, not squish-able in the slightest. It seemed like whoever threw it was risking breaking it open, but you couldn't even think of how to open it yourself. It was the coolest "ball" you had ever seen, which was weird given it had no out of the ordinary characteristics, besides that it was thrown at you.

  
"What the... " you say to yourself, returning to the previous mission of walking back to your house, about 20 houses down from the diner. The entire walk back, you couldn't help but examine the peculiar, small, round object. Tapping on it felt almost like it was ceramic, but it wasn't heavy enough to be. Its jet black color seemed odd, no glaze, paint, or even tar could achieve that color. It looked darker than black, if black could be any darker that it was.

  
Arriving at your home, you walked through several rooms and set the quickly drying mass of paper towels on the table in your dining room, along with the turquoise fabric you still had bunched up in your hand, and took a seat in one of the dining table's chairs. You stare at the object left in your palms for a few minutes as if it were a 3D riddle you could solve simply by staring at it. You noticed it was getting late when you look your window and see the sun had fully set, and the sky was now dark. You figured you should at least make some ramen or find some food to eat in the house. Too lazy to go anywhere or make actual food, but hungry enough to want – your definition of 'need' – to eat.

  
You set the ball down on the table (you should really find something else to call it besides "the ball," if you're going to be keeping it). You'll leave it be for now. You make your way into the kitchen in the next room and rummage through your freezer, settling on some pizza that had been frozen so long that it's possibly freezer burnt. You turn on the oven and flick through a few apps on your phone while you wait for it to heat up. Facebook – boring as always. Snapchat – no new messages. While scrolling your way through twitter on one of those rare times you open it, the oven dings, telling you it's hot enough, and you throw the pizza in on a pan, set the timer and walk back into the dining room.

  
Glancing back over towards the ball, you notice that someone had written something on the inside of the fabric, something you hadn't really even glanced twice at. It takes a moment to read, someone had obviously struggled with writing on it:

  
"KEEP SAFE. VERY IMPORTANT. KEEP PRIVATE. KEEP WARM."

  
Once again confused tonight, and now a mix of worry and interest, you decide you'll listen to the mysterious note, from inside the fabric that had been holding the ball–that had been covered in a wad of wet paper towels–that had been thrown at you while walking home from work. What you hadn't thought twice about, but maybe you should have, was the last note, "KEEP WARM."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, here comes your new best friend.

The next morning is groggy and you can't seem to remember that you took a shower at some point, and you especially don't remember ever crawling into bed last night. You seem to have left a plate with half an eaten piece of pizza on your other pillow, and not even thinking twice about it, eat the last of it. It was your day off of work so you were able to sleep in, waking up at the comfortable time of about 1:00PM. You kick yourself out of bed slowly after you scroll through the notifications you got overnight, living in your comfortable pajamas you seem to have slipped into sometime last night.

You walk to the bathroom at a slower than dirt zombie speed and brush your teeth and your other daily morning duties half asleep. Knowing you wont be able to stay awake like this and not wanting to go back to sleep, you wash your face with cold water. It doesn't do a whole lot honestly, but it's enough.

Afterward, you decide you should at least make some cereal, so you drag yourself to the kitchen, grab a bowl, spoon and cereal, and pour it. Putting in the right amount of milk and putting the carton back, you take your "morning" meal into the dining room to eat.

What you had especially forgotten about was the black orb... thing on your table. But what you hadn't forgotten was that it was unharmed, and now it lay there, cracked in half. Whether coincidentally or not, you hear an almost chirping noise from the living room – or was that more of a croak? You half flinch, half wanted to hear something to confirm you weren't going insane, but it still gets your head to turn in the direction of the doorway in front of you.

"Hello?" Yeah, great going you. You heard a noise from something that didn't even sound human, and you ask it something in english. Genius.

There was that noise again. You expected it this time, and almost thought it sounded cute hearing it again. Definitely more of a chirp than a croak. But just like as if you were in a horror movie, you started walking towards the door – towards the noise –, even though you knew if you were watching this on a screen you'd be screaming at yourself to run the other way. "This is different," you thought to yourself, "it's not dark in there."

Regret. Almost immediate regret. Whatever had made the noise had flown directly into your face before you could even reach the doorway, now repeatedly making that weird-ass chirping noise. Not cute anymore, so not cute. Your first thought was bat, not that you cared what it was as you screamed bloody murder. You clawed at it's back and whatever you could grab on to, and on the third grabbing attempt you manage to pull it off, while also allowing it to yank out a section of your hair. The terror you felt – and the pain, from having some of your hair ripped out – only amplified by a million when you couldn't even identify the flying animal, screamed again, and tossed it onto your table.

The animal seemed as equally confused as it made a loud almost squeaker toy screaming noise and curled up, hiding its face. This had at least calmed your nerves somewhat, to see it almost equally as scared. You backed into the kitchen keeping your eyes on the creature, grabbed a wooden spoon out of your drawer, and entered the room again, all while keeping an eye on it. Thankfully, it hadn't even tried to move.

It had uncovered its face slightly to look at you, two cute glowing green eyes staring at you. It still seemed frightened, and didn't seem too fond of you. Understandable since you screamed at it while it was scared and threw it onto your table. With the handle part of the wooden spoon, you tried to move one of it's wings, moving the end over a small amount. It had backed up and tried to keep it's distance. By now, you were almost fearless, looking at this tiny creature, scared and hurt. It actually did seem pretty cute.

"It's alright, I don't wanna hurt you." You whispered in the most soothing voice you could think of. It sounded more of like a voice you'd use trying to talk to a baby or dog, but it seemed to work. It uncovered its face a little more, and then sat up straight, looking at you and cocking its head. This thing almost acted dog-like, and boy, did you love dogs.

It had a long neck and beautiful wings. It had no fur or fluff, but it only seemed to have scales on its stomach. It had a beautiful shiny shamrock green body, with a darker shade of almost emerald green wings, equally shiny. It's scaly belly was a little darker than a mid-tan color.

"Ho-lee shit. You're... You're a dragon?" You had seen the fantasy novel covers and played a small bit of your friend's Skyrim game, and it compared closely enough. If it wasn't a dragon, you didn't know what else it would be.

And indeed it was. A baby dragon, barely bigger than your hand. After seeing that it didn't seem to have any ill intent from it's bravery of sitting up, you slowly approached the table. The closer you got to the table the more you crouched down, trying not to scare it again. When you got to the edge of the table, at eye level with the dragon, you crept your hand over towards it. Getting less than a foot away from it, it seemed to bow, and slowly back up.

"Shh, it's okay now." You cooed. You flipped your hand to be palm up and rested it on the table, looking it in the face. Curiosity seemed to get the better of the baby dragon, as it wanted to check out your hand. 

It smelled your hand all over, almost like a cat or dog after smelling something tasty on you. Before long it had laid it's head against your palm, rubbing your flesh with its cheek. Oh God, it's adorable. You pet the top of it's head with your thumb, being very careful not to hurt it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ene is based off of: [](http://flightrising.com/main.php?dragon=37943413)  
>   
> (Yes I know that that dragon is _technically_ male but I love that dragon. )
> 
> Also, find/friend me on Flight Rising (a browser game for dragons, highly suggest.):  
> [Click this for my FR page!](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=userpage&id=334321)  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name changed! Working on update schedule but it's difficult to know when I can/will since I'm busy and no wifi at home at the moment.
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoy :)

Caring for a dragon was... difficult, to say the least. You realized that it must've been hungry, just being hatched and all. You went through your kitchen, which you never kept very stocked since it was just you. Grabbing some 2 day old leftover cheeseburgers you had made (and were pretty good, if you did say so yourself,) you broke off a piece and offered it to the dragon. It sniffed it cautiously, and slowly started nibbling away.

Considering you didn't know how long you'd be having this unexpected guest, and you weren't a big fan of finding another home for it, (who knows what could happen to it!?) you decided to search a little more. You grabbed a random bag of frozen vegetables out of your freezer and decided to cook it up, seeing if it liked anything other than plants. Sure, most of the movies you'd seen and books you'd read consisted of strictly meat-eating dragons, but this was a real life dragon. And you can't exactly use a fantasy book as your guide to raising a dragon.

After you were done with your search through your house and everything that you had to prepare was ready, you brought everything out to the table, where it had been laying, watching you with curious eyes. You ended up with probably too much, but you couldn't be too safe. Two baby dragon-sized bowls of ramen (chicken flavor, with noodles, and one with just the flavored broth), half a cheeseburger (with 1/2 of the cheese taken off of it, in case it preferred it with or without the cheese), the small plate of vegetables (organized and separated), along with a bowl of water and a bowl of milk. 

The dragon wasn't sure what to make of all the different foods, taking a long time to sniff everything first. Of course, it ate the cheeseburger first, but seemed to prefer the side with cheese, only eating part of the side without cheese. It ate some vegetables, but only made sure to eat the carrots and green beans. It didn't try either of the ramen bowls, which didn't surprise you too much, you didn't think it'd be much of a noodle or brother kind of critter. It drank only the water tho, sniffing the milk and squinting its eyes at it, as if to say 'what even is this?'

Okay, easy enough, you've got some basic foods that it can eat so far. Now you gotta think of a name, you can't just call it "it" it's whole life. And you have no idea if it's a boy or girl dragon either. Can you name it like you'd name a dog? Or would it be weird for one to have such a normal name? You decide that, no, it can't just have a normal dog name, that'd be weird. You can't imagine saying "here spot!" and having a dragon fly to you. Why is it so normal to already imagine the dragon flying to you, oh geez.

After admitting you'd never be able to figure out a cool name that wasn't something straight from a 1600's movie, you decided to search for one online. You looked and looked through what felt like hundreds of names, until a simple one that seemed to fit your new friend stuck out. Ene. Not just because it rhymes with green, which it seemed to have a lot of. It just seemed to fit, little Ene.

Next: now that it had eaten, and Ene had their name, it was time to worry about the whole using the bathroom part... do you train one like a cat? Dog? Would it be allowed to even use the bathroom outside, or was that too risky? Can you even train a dragon? It was then that you realized that you'd have to do a LOT more for this dragon. Where would it live, would you have to buy a cage? Or would it like being more open, with a dog bed kind of thing?

You started making a note of all the things you would need to do, buy, and learn with this dragon. After five minutes it looked a little like this:

 

THINGS FOR DRAGON:

  * Find out where it would sleep
  * See if you could find more food it would want to eat?
  * Think about diapers.
  * What does it do for fun?
  * Toys?
  * .... collar and leash?



  
  


And oh God, what would Ene do while you were at work? You would feel bad just caging her up, but what else could you do? It sounded like letting them be free range sounded like a bad idea, who knows what they were even capable of yet??

You know the note they left said "KEEP PRIVATE" but, you desperately needed some other help.

**Author's Note:**

> \- check second chapter that I'm posting soon after this one


End file.
